The present invention relates to a cable clamp device for retaining an electrical cable in relation to a carrier outside the device.
The carrier outside the device is formed in particular by an electrical terminal block which is intended to enable the electrical connection of the end of an electrically conducting cable using the “screw-to-screw” technique.